The Dance
The Dance is a Vlog of Novi Stars. Plot The Novi Stars have their first dance approaching that night and go over every single detail that they can think of to ensure that it goes smoothly. '' Summary The webisode begins as Mae dances with her pet, 8-Bit, who snickers to the camera before scurrying off. Ari greets the earth girls and they quickly begin to discuss the dance that will be occuring soon. Alie comes into the room while explaining that to achieve the perfect dance, it may not be very easy. It'll be a big night and they have to give it there all, and they only have three hours to get ready. She informs them that she made a list of the ideas Earth Girls sent in, then hands Ari the list and asks her to name the first thing on it, which is to make a list. So Alie hands her a pencil and they check step 1, then move on to step 2: Practice dancing and talking to boys. After a momentary glitch in the camera, the novi girls are shown practicing how to dance, when suddenly Una floats up to the ceiling. She remembers that she can't do this since it isn't normal for people to do on Earth and comes back to the ground. Alie then pretends to be a boy so that they can practice talking to them, and it proves to be very easy. Mae comments that they probably will do fine at this rate, so they try to quickly apply makeup. In the process however, the girls start to bicker and move onto Step Four, which is fixing hair. But because they need to do this in the bathroom, they stand still just for a moment before Una makes a mad dash to the bathroom while they try to stop her. Knowing she would take a while. After she finally comes out Alie scolds her for taking so long, but Ari changes the subject by suggesting they should put on perfume. Mae picks up a random can and begins to spray it, causing them to compliment the nice scent. But when Alie asks what the scent is, it is revealed to have been air freshner that she used; but they assume this is it's name, not product type. A bit later, Alie informs everyone that they need to be leaving within a few minutes. Before they go, Ari remembers something and she brings everyone a small potted plant, which she mistook for a corsage. She explains that earth girls wear them to dances so each girl puts the pot onto their wrists and settle in for a group photo elsewhere. Unknown to them, their pets have snuck back in and turned on the Camera. They start to dance as music plays in the background, which goes on until Alie's pet accidentally spins Ari's into the camera. Befoe the Vlog engs, Una can be heard asking from the other room is anyone else found a caterpillar in their flower. Quotes *Alie: ''It'll take commitment, a keen eye in fashion, and the ability to manevour quickly with makeup so others can use the bathroom. '' *Una: ''Hey, why are you looking at me? '' ---- *Alie: ''Hey girls, I'm a boy. I like dirt, video games, and sports cars that drive around in circles on tv. '' *Ari: ''Um... I'm Ari and I don't like any of those things... *Allie: You have pretty hair and smell like hot dogs, which I also love. We should dance. *Ari: Ummm...okay! ---- *Alie: ''You were in their for almost two hours, and you look exactly the same! '' *Una: ''No I don't. I added a curl, right here. '' Trivia *Apparently the dance either began at 5:30, or 6:00. During the middle-end of the Vlog the time is revealed on a small clock. *This is the first Vlog that Nita did not appear in since her debut. Gallery Curl.png Category:Webisodes Category:Vlog Entries Category:Group Eps